1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle control apparatus, a vehicle, and a motor, and in particular, to transmission control in a twin clutch type vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a twin clutch type vehicle has been known (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-251456). A twin clutch type vehicle includes two clutches mounted downstream of the engine to individually receive an output torque from the engine and two dog clutch type transmission mechanisms mounted downstream of the respective clutches and including a common output shaft. In a gear change period, switching control to switch transmission paths of output torque from one clutch and transmission mechanism to another clutch and transmission mechanism and rotation control to change the rotation speed of the engine by ensuring a difference between the output torque of the engine and the torque capacity of the clutch are executed.
In a vehicle, such as a motorcycle or the like, over-revolution control is executed to restrict rotation speed of the engine by fuel cut or the like when the engine rotates excessively. Under the over-revolution control, a target value of an output torque is restricted to a negative value to make the engine brake effective. Note here that an output torque is at a negative value indicates that an output torque output from an engine to a transmission path is smaller than a load torque input from the transmission path to the engine.
When over-revolution control ends while the rotation control is executed during a gear change period in the above mentioned twin clutch-type vehicle, an output torque from the engine immediately returns to its normal value, while a torque capacity of the clutch is delayed in returning to its normal value, which causes delay in decrease of the engine rotation speed. Then, when the torque capacity of the clutch is sharply increased in order to promote the decrease of the engine rotation speed, shift shock is caused.
Meanwhile, a method is available to increase the output torque from the engine and the torque capacity of the clutch gradually in order to prevent shift shock (see Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2007-056862). In this case, however, an output torque from the engine cannot be sufficiently utilized, which could otherwise be sufficiently utilized.